memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5/Rescue mission
(Alliance base) The three guards are walking around the base as Typhuss, Fiona and Sam watch them from a far with their scopes. Typhuss, Fiona and Sam fire their Federation sniper rifles and the three guards fall down to the ground dead. Get ready the other guards should be coming out soon, take out as many as you can says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Got it Sam says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the guards come out of the base and come towards the three snipers. Here they come says Typhuss as he, Sam and Fiona fire their sniper rifles. Fiona shoots a guard in the head and he falls over dead. Sam and Typhuss take out the rest of the guards. Kira to Tyson, its all clear you and Michael can beam into the base and Jesse will cover you when you have Helena says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Acknowledged Typhuss we're beaming now Captain Tyson says over Typhuss's combadge. (Inside Alliance base) Both Michael and John beam in wearing their Alliance uniforms. We're in and moving towards the cell blocks Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. Copy that, good luck, John says Typhuss over John's combadge. Both John and Michael are walking like a member of the Alliance and then heads to the cell block. Guard there's Federation officers outside this base attempting to take it over stop them John says as if he's a member of the Alliance. Before the guard leaves John knocks him out. That was easy now the hard part John says as he gets a stun grenade out of his backpack and activates it and opens the door and it goes off and both him and Michael go into the room and look around, and then they see Helena resting as John deactivates the force field. Its ok Helena you're safe John says as he and Michael enter the cell and its revealed she's a hologram. Michael runs but the force field activates and their trapped behind it. Do you really think that I'm so stupid that I'd wouldn't know you and Typhuss would try to rescue his daughter Miranda says as she looks at them. John smiles. Don't worry Miranda Typhuss and Michael's friends will save us John says as he looks at Miranda. She smiles when three guards escorts Typhuss, Sam, Jesse, and Fiona into the cell as the force field reactivates. Typhuss what happened? Michael says as he looks at Typhuss when the guards and Miranda left the cell block. Miranda got the jump on us and then she captured Jesse, I'm sorry Michael says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. John is getting mad about getting captured. We need to get out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Typhuss gets on the floor to look like he isn't feeling well. Guard! yells Typhuss as he is on the floor of the cell. Nothing happens. Guess they know that trick already John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets up. Damn, anyone else have any ideas says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Then John chimed in. I laid some charges along their power grid as we made our way to the cell block John says as he looks at Typhuss. Do you still have the remote detonator, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. He shows it to Typhuss. Yeah they didn't take our bags just our weapons John says as he looks at Typhuss. All right, let's get the hell out of here, find our weapons and find Helena says Typhuss as he looks at John. One problem we're behind a level 5 force field John says as he looks at Typhuss. So, what's the problem then says Typhuss as he looks at John. John walks around the cell. Its a damn level five force field, level five means ouch can't touch because I'll get sent backwards Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the two start arguing with each other as a guard came in and lowered the force field and attempted to calm them down then they both punched him in the face at the same time. I can't believe that worked John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss takes the assault rifle. Well let's get out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. They get their phasers and head to the right cell block, as they walk in there and see Helena for real this time. Dad oh thank god you're here Helena says as she looks at her father. Yeah, now let's get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. John shot the panel as it erupts in a shower of sparks and the force field goes down and Helena hugs her father. Tyson to Kingston beam us up now Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. They're instancely beams up to the Kingston. (Main bridge, red alert) All right Mr. Cole get us out of here maximum warp Captain Tyson says as he sits in his Captain's chair.